Sk8er Boi
by Ruby FreeInTheSky
Summary: Being dared to confess to his crush, Butch get's help from his best friend to do so.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 15-year-old boy was laying on the couch beside his best friend, who has her legs on his lap. Both comfortable with their positions or lazy to move.

Both had their sights fixed on the television in front of them, that was showing a horror movie, yet their eyes were filled with boredom.

The pair were currently hanging out with their friends, who also were watching the movie.

"I'm bored, this movie sucks." The male teen grumbled, "Can't we do something else?"

One of the friends, who was the male's older brother, 'Brick', turned his head towards his brother, "Shut up Butch, you're the one who suggested watching a horror movie in the beginning."

'Butch' pouted, "But I didn't know that it will be boring!" He protested, before turning to his best friend, "You agree with me, don't you, Kauro?"

"I agree with Butch, Brick, let's do something fun." She said, causing the rest to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Brick's girlfriend, 'Momoko', asked.

"How about truth or dare? It's been a while since we last played it." Butch's younger brother, 'Bommer', suggested, his girlfriend, 'Miyako', nodding at his choice.

"Then it's decided, let's play truth or dare." Brick said.

"Butch, I dare you to confess your feelings to your crush."

And that's when everything started.

* * *

"**_~He was a boy_**

**_She was a girl_**

**_Can I make it any more obvious?_**

**_He was a punk_**

**_She did ballet_**

**_What more can I say?~"_**

"I can't wait until I beat your ass. I don't get why you can't admit that I'm much better than you in Skateboarding!" Kauro exclaimed loudly to her best friend.

The green pair of best friends were on their way from school to the skate park, going to compete like how they usually do after school hours.

Butch smirked at he's 'counterpart', "Yeah right, like you would actually beat me!"

Both were looking at each other with stupid grins and challenge written all over their face, neither noticing the girl, who was so engrossed by her book, walking down the street in their way.

And just when they turned away from what they had their attention at, the girl and Butch's eye meet, but they were already close and couldn't stop it when they bumped into each other, sending them to the ground, both falling on their bottoms.

The books that the girl was carrying, scattered around on the ground. And the moment the three of them got over their shock, they started collecting the books, with a hurried apology to the pair.

Once up and getting her belongings, she apologized again, "I'm so sorry!" Her sight on the ground from embarrassment then looked up at the male she knocked down, "Oh! Butch! It's you, for a moment there I thought I embarrassed myself in front of a stranger." she sighed in relief, looking at her watch for the time, eyes widening, "Oh my! I'm going to be late for my ballet classes," Looking at the pair again, "I apologize again, but I need to go now." And ran before anyone could utter a reply.

Leaving Butch and Kauro staring at where she once stood, after a few moments of staring, Kauro glanced at her buddy to see him staring at the place with a small frown, seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Butch... Who is she?" Kauro questioned, snapping the green-eyed teen from his own world.

Looking back at her, "She's Miko... She's the girl who I've been crushing for a while on... and the person I'm supposed to confess to." He mumbled a light blush grew on his pale skin.

"Oh..." Kauro stared down at her shoes, 'So this is her... this is who he likes..." she thought disappointedly, before shaking her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts, 'No! Don't think like this Kauro, Butch is your best friend! You should support him!'

Butch looked at the tomboy with a worried and confused look, "Kauro, you okay?"

"Of course not! I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me about her? Anyways, I got surprised cause I never thought that a monkey like you would feel like that to a beautiful girl." She said, an easy grin on her face, joking around.

"Butch... I'll help you confess to her." Kauro said at the end, "I'm your best friend after all. Now let's go, I still need to kick your ass!"

* * *

"_~He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes~"_

Kauro was sitting under a tree, waiting for Butch to arrive at the park, when she overheard some girls talking.

"Did you see Butch today? His baggy clothes are horrible, how can he wears them?" A girl said.

Hearing that they were bad-mouthing her best friend, she moved to get up towards them, when they added.

"By the way, did you guys hear the rumours? I heard that Butch is going to ask Miko-chan out, we should warn her?"

"Warn me about what?" Miko's voice interrupted.

The girls turned to her, "Um, about Butch." One of them answered nervously.

Kauro peeked at her best friend's crush, to see her expression. Miko had a soft frown on her face, that didn't fit her usually cheerful expression, "What's wrong with him? He's a nice person, I don't get why people think he's bad."

After hearing that from the girl, Kauro felt a bit in ease, 'At least she doesn't think badly of him, he might have a chance with her in the end.' she smiled sadly.

Turned back to see Butch arriving at the park, she ran towards him, "Let's go to a cafe, I'm hungry from all the waiting." Not waiting for him to say anything, she started to drag him.

* * *

"_~He was a skater boy_

_She said, "see you later, boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth~"_

Today was the day Butch was going to confess to Miko.

He was waiting for Miko in the park where he usually hangs out with Kauro. Smiling softly at the memory of his best friend encouraging him to confess, he feels thankful for her, ever since she found out about his crush, she would help him and get advices from her friends to help him.

And after almost a week after, she finally got tired of his cowardice, she scolded him this morning and called Miko, informing her to meet Butch at the park.

He could clearly remember her telling him, "If you don't confess to her, you're not allowed to have a skateboarding race against me.", even though she knew that the threat might not work, she was willing to and surprisingly, or not, he took her seriously, and agreed.

So here he was, Miko was walking to him, with a smile on her perfect face. Her brown eyes shining softly, while her black hair looked like it was glittering.

"Kauro-san said you wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded at her, sucked his breath and gathered his courage, after a few seconds, he let out the breath he was holing and blurted out.

"I like you, go out with me!"

Miko's eyes widened, completely caught off guard by his confession.

After getting over her shock, she smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry, Butch. I like you, but not in that way. Besides... I think you're confusing your feelings towards me as a crush."

Turning her back to him, she glanced one last time on him, "See you later." Before leaving.

'What does she mean?'

Butch just stood there, he felt disappointed, but not sad, he sighed before taking out his phone from his pocket, opening his contacts, about to press on Kauro's name, but stopped.

'I can't always depend on her. Even if she's my best friend.' He thought, sighing, shoving the gadget back into his pocket, he started walking towards the park exit.

Upon arriving, he saw the person he was hesitating to call, leaning against a pillar. She looked up when he stood in front of her.

Looking at his face, she smiled softly at him, "Come on, Brick ordered pizza, let's go before they will finish it."

It felt like he hit a wall when realization hit him, 'How can I not notice? How can I be blind to her feeling?'

Smiling back at her, "Yeah..."

"Butch..."

"Hmm?"

"I'll always be there for you, so, don't you ever hesitate to call me, it makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be... Actually, I'm sorry, I thought that she likes you back, but I was wrong."

"It's fine, I was blind to realize something important until the end."

"Which is?"

"Secret~"

Laughter could be heard from both of them. Both in content with the outcome for now.

* * *

"_~Five years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on TV_

_Guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said, "see you later, boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out_

_Well, tough, luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside~"_

Miko sat in her apartment complex, looking down at the photo album mostly filled with the pictures of Butch and Kauro before they starting dating and after they did, they were smiling in all of the pictures, except for the few when one of them of pranked or got scolded by their friends.

They looked happy and at ease with how things were. And Miko couldn't help but stare at the smiles of the guy that she once rejected and his girlfriend.

Smiling softly herself while listening to the song that was played on TV, the song that the couple mentioned before created.

When she felt her phone vibrate from a text, [I brought the tickets to the show, want to check it out before going back to our timeline?]

Giggling, she texted her cousin an 'OK', she got up, 'If only I could tell them that I'm their future daughter and the reason I was sent to this timeline is to get them together.' she thought, before leaving her house, to meet up with her fellow time travellers, her cousins.

* * *

"_~He's just a boy_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other's world~"_

Kauro could still vividly remember the day that Butch asked her out. It was almost a year after the whole deal with Miko.

She was with her friends, Momoko and Miyako, they dragged her with them to go shopping, shoving her into anything that they think will look good on her. And no matter how many times she complains and whines, they ignore her.

But she noticed something, those two are always energetic and in good spirits, but that day she felt like they were more, but she pushed that feeling aside, thinking that it was her hallucinations.

And after finally being able to convince them that they did enough shopping, they made a deal, if Kauro would wear a skirt for the rest of the day, they won't drag her around and treat her like a dress-up doll, to which she reluctantly agreed.

Walking to to a cafe with her fellow friends behind her, both whispering secretly to each other and giggling.

She continued ignoring them whenever they would glance discreetly at her. She so didn't want to get involved with whatever they're planning, but it seems they already involved her without her permission.

"Whatever you guys do, don't involve me too much," Kauro warned, receiving an innocent smile from the pair.

"What are you talking about, Kauro-Chan? We would never do anything." Momoko said, the smile still on her face, with Miyako nodding beside her.

'Yup... Those two are soooo innocent...' the raven thought sarcastically.

Arriving at the cafe, she was surprised to see her best friend with his brothers.

He looked up at her when she opened the door, a grin on his pale face, and waved towards her, "Took you girls long."

She sighed, walking to the table, she sat beside him, while her friends sat besides their partners.

"I didn't even know that you will be here. Those two just dragged me here and later on said that we should come to the cafe." Kauro mumbled to Butch.

The male just continued grinning at her, "I know, I told them not to inform you."

Frowning at her counterpart, "So you're in with whatever they're planning?"

"You could say that." He said, with a small shrug.

"..." she continued staring at him, dumbfounded, then sighed, "Just don't embarrass me in the end."

This caused him to chuckle, "No promises!"

The other four just stared at the pair of best friends, their eyes filled with amusement at the green pair.

They ended up going to the movies, to watch a comedy movie, which the green pair obviously found boring, so they ended up ditching their friends.

Instead, they went to the park, and just sat there.

None of them were talking, they just sat next to each other, leaning on one another. None needed to speak, since they were in comfortable silence, recalling all the memories they had in the park.

Memories of when they first met, of when they were in middle school, of their silly arguments, their fights, heartbreak, and more.

"Being in the park really brings many memories," Kauro muttered.

Humming, Butch agreed, "Yeah..."

Glancing at the female who was staring at the sky. Her gaze unfocused while remembering.

Butch smiled softly at the sight in front of him, he rarely saw her like this, and he couldn't help falling for her in this state.

Gathering his courage, he called out, "Kauro..."

"Hm?" she looked at him and saw a nervous look in his eyes, he was biting his lower lip softly. She frowned slightly, 'Whatever is on his mind must be important...'

After a moment of hesitation, Butch opened his mouth to blurt out his thoughts, when his phone started ringing.

Butch felt his eyebrow twitch and Kauro couldn't help the snicker escaping from her, she found the situation quite amusing.

The male sighed at her reaction and took out his phone, he saw his elder brother's name, "It's Brick... Must be because we ditched them." He muttered, getting up, he turned to his skating buddy, "I'll go buy ice cream while talking to Brick."

Kauro nodded at him with a grin, upon seeing the grin, Butch eased a little, nodding back at her.

Watching him as he walked away, the grin on her face slipped, getting replaces with a frown, "What did he want to say?" At times like this, she cursed her friends' bad timing.

"Such a bad timing, don't you think so?" A voice said from behind her.

Snapping her head towards the source, Miko stood there, a smile on her face.

"Miko..."

The brunette just continued smiling, "You seem to be surprised to see me, Kauro-san."

"Well, it's been months since I last saw you."

Chuckling softly, "True," moving toward Kauro and seated herself where the male was.

"So, you and Butch-san still didn't get together," Miko stated, surprising the raven.

"Why will we get together?" Kauro questioned, "He doesn't see me in that way."

"Are you sure? Cause from how he was now, he sounded like he was going to confess to you."

Shaking her head, Kauro replied softly "No, I think you misunderstood, he must have something important to say, not what you think."

Miko stared sadly at the other female, "Are you afraid of confessing to him?" Getting a nod, Miko continued, "Is it because you're afraid of losing your best friend if he rejects you?"

Kauro sighed heavily, "Yeah..."

"Kauro-san, I don't think you have to be afraid, I know that he likes you. He won't reject you."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who will lose their best friend if this doesn't turn out well!" Kauro snapped, "Why are you even trying to help me?"

Miko smiled gently at the green-eyed female and said with a soft voice, "You'll understand in the future." Before getting up, "Good luck, Kauro-san."

She left, leaving Kauro alone in her thoughts, who didn't notice her crush coming back until he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Once gaining her attention, he stared at her with confusion, "What's the matter?"

But she only continued staring at him, her thoughts still on what her best friend's former crush said. Her eyes had a glint of sadness when thinking about when Butch had a crush on a girl who was the opposite of herself, 'Just means that I'm not his type and he's not into me...'

Butch just stared at Kauro, not sure what to do, "Kauro...?" He called out softly, snapping her into the real world, when he saw that, he gave her the ice cream.

"Sorry... I was thinking of something." Kauro said, slowly starting to eat her cold delight.

"Nah, it's okay." He said, "Was it something important?"

She seemed to hesitate, before actually answering, "Miko was just here... and she said something that I'm thinking about."

"Miko? What did she say that disturbed you?" Butch asked, worried, he didn't want Kauro to think that he has any romantic feelings to Miko.

"Yeah, she said that I should confess to the person I like."

Hearing that, Butch relaxed, "Oh..." then turned his attention to his melting Ice Cream, and licked from it, "I actually wanna talk to you about something related to that, but let's finish our Ice Cream first."

Nodding, Kauro ate her delight in ease, 'Worrying could wait for later.'

They were walking beside each in the park, watching kids play in the playground.

Neither knew exactly what to say, nor wanting to the silence between them, feeling quite comfortable as it is, but they both needed that they need to get it over with, so Butch gathered his courage once again and begun.

"Kauro... There is something I have to get off my chest." He said seriously, making Kauro stop, turning to him, a serious look visible on her face.

Once he took a good look on her, instead of his courage fading, he felt it increase, "I know who you like and I want you to confess to him."

She flinched, face paling, "No you don't." she shook her head, "You don't get it, if I do confess, everything will end between him and me, I absolutely don't want that!"

His expression hardened, "Kauro, trust me. Confess to him."

She just shook her head more, taking a step back, "Butch, you don't understand, I can't, I... I don't want to lose him." her voice wavered, "I'm afraid..."

Taking a step in front, Butch grabbed Kauro's hand into his, "Kauro... please... trust me, you won't lose him." His voice and eyes filled a conviction that it made Kauro shiver.

Kauro looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes, "Are you doing this to repay me for the Miko thing?" she asked softly.

Confusion took over his face, but she didn't see it, "What? No! I'm not trying to repay you or anything, I just need you to confess to him."

She snapped her head up, anger flashed through her eyes, ripping her hands from his, "Need me to?! What for?! Why do you want me to confess to him so badly?!" she exclaimed.

Butch just stared at her calmly, gently taking her hands in his again, and gripped them tightly when she tried to shake him off, "Please Kauro, I need to hear them."

She stopped, "...Hear them?" she questioned softly, 'Does he actually know?'

"Yes hear them." He replied, looking into her eyes, not breaking eye contact, "Will you tell him?"

Biting her lower lip lightly making the male in front of her to glance at them, before looking into her eyes again, and when she caught his action, she felt some hope flutter into her heart, 'Is he...?'

Gulping, she steeled her nerves, took a deep breath and blurted her feelings in one go, "Iloveyou!!"

She closed her eyes tightly upon not getting an answer, and she felt like her body got weaker. Butch let go of her hands, and she felt like it was freezing when he's not touching her, 'Is this it? Is this a no?'

A moment went by with no reply, deciding that all hope is lost, she opened her eyes to see Butch about to pinch his cheek and winking from the pain, "Ouch..." he grumbled, rubbing his cheek, "At least this isn't a dream..."

Kauro just stood staring at him, shocked, before shaking her head, "Why did you pinch yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow, "To make sure that this is all real." he said with a 'Isn't-It-Obvious?' expression that made Kauro think why was she so intense about the whole ordeal.

"Kauro, I had suspicions that you had feelings for me, and your friends confirmed them." He begun when she got quiet, "But even though they did, I wanted to hear those words from you."

He smiled softly at her, making her blush, she was speechless from what he informed her, 'So that's the reason why they were acting suspicious...'

Kauro kept quiet, face flushed while staring at her best friend/crush, thinking about the situation, 'No... I must be misunderstanding what he's saying.'

"Kauro?" Butch called out when he saw her crestfallen expression, smile falling off his face, "What's wrong?"

"Butch... do you know what you're implying by saying this?" Kauro questioned.

Realization struck him, "Kauro..." he muttered softly, a grin arising, looking at her with a loving expression that it made the said girl get her breath taken.

Moving his hands from her, he kept them on her shoulders instead and pulled her to his chest, whispering into her ear softly, "Kauro, I love you too."

Before pulling away and laying a quick peck on her forehead, making her already flushed cheeks more red.

"Do your really mean it?" She asked, a smile tugging on her lips as well.

"Of course!" Butch confirmed firmly, causing Kauro to chuckle. Hearing the sound that she made caused him to his grin to grow wider.

Moving his hand up in order to cup her cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs gently. Kauro relaxed herself in his hold.

"Can I kiss you?" Butch blurted our suddenly, startling the female skater and making her stutter with her answer, "U-um, Y-ya-Yeah! You can..."

Smiling brightly at her, he pulled her closer, and started leaning in, he watched her close her emerald eyes, and just stared at her expression, before diving into a kiss.

But unfortunately just when their lips touched, not even a second later, a childish squeaky voice interrupted, "What are you doing?"

Both snapped out of their romantic atmosphere and turned their attention to see the children in the playground all staring at them, which caused their faces to heat up.

"Nothing!!!" The pair exclaimed, turning around and started running alway.

They arrived to Butch's house, both panting from all the running.

After taking their breath, nodded at each other and held each other's hand, they opened the door to see their four friends.

"Welcome back." Boomer greeted, smiling upon the green pair, then looked down at their joined hands, "Oh finally!"

'Yeah, finally...' they both thought, grinning widely at each other, cheeks still flushed from the running and now gaining more flush from the embarrassment at the attention from the other four.

* * *

"_~I'm with the skater boy_

_I said, "see you later, boy"_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know.~"_

Butch and Kauro were sitting beside each other, leaning on the other while playing video games, both concentrating hard and ignoring their surroundings, silence filled the room, besides the sound of the buttons being pressed repeatedly.

And since both were concentrating, they didn't notice anyone entering the room and sneaking towards the electricity plug, until the television screen in front of them turned black.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Snapping their heads towards the culprit, who was clutching the cable in their hand, while the other hand was on their hip.

"Momoko!!!"

Kauro yelled, getting up and walking towards her friends to snatch away the cable, but the girl moved her hand away, keeping the object with her, she raised her eyebrow at the fuming female in front of her, then shifted her sight to the sitting male, whose anger vanished when he saw the red headed female.

"Do you guys know what time it is now?" Momoko questioned.

Earning a confused expression from the pair, she sighed, "It's 4 pm, now."

Yet those two still didn't understand, which ticked off the Red head, "We ALL were supposed to meet up at 3 30, to go on a TRIPLE DATE before the concert which is on 5!"

Absorbing the information, both jerked their heads towards the clock hanging at the wall, cursing out loudly, lurched to their room to get ready, leaving behind a sighing Momoko, 'Those two... they're so alike, I can't help but think they're soulmates of some sort.'

_"~I'm with the skater boy._

_I said, "See ya later, boy."_

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know.~"_

.

**THE END.**


End file.
